As is well known and understood, throughout the history of diabetic control, the classic approach has been to provide insulin injections on a regular timed basis. In particular, the control is such that the level of glucose in the blood fluctuates from a low level, just after an insulin injection, to a very high level, just before a second injection is made. Strict time schedules are observed for the necessary injections, but even when the schedules are strictly adhered to, the complaints are legion as to the need to follow this type of control regimen.